


The More Things Change

by EHC



Series: AU ideas [10]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Lesbians in Space, Star Wars AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHC/pseuds/EHC
Summary: Chloe, a scoundrel with a heart of gold.Rachel, a woman trying to find her way home.Max, a Force-sensitive girl on the run.Thrown together by fate, destiny, and/or plot convenience, these three will soon find themselves facing one of the most difficult challenges of their lives: trying to get a king-sized bed in their shared bunk!
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Series: AU ideas [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596307
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	The More Things Change

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was completely inspired by a piece of fanart from [MrPolaroid600](https://mrpolaroid600.tumblr.com/post/617230753246412800/hope-we-all-had-a-happy-star-wars-day). It was such a cool image that I couldn't help but jot this down.

I know that this isn't anywhere close to an original idea but, dammit, I can't help myself!

**Rachel - Human, Chandrilan**

While traveling with her father, a politician who had been hired as an outside third party to assist in the negotiation between two rival factions, their ship was attacked by pirates, seeing the starship as easy pickings. When security forces eventually located the ship, they discovered it was completely ransacked and everyone aboard missing. As there was evidence that the passengers and crew were killed by being forcibly ejected out of the airlocks, all were presumed killed.

Rachel, however, was not. The second-in-command, knowing Chandrilans valued their children highly, convinced the captain to spare her, so that they could collect a sizable ransom at a later date. Unfortunately for them, the pirates were themselves attacked by a rival group, seeking revenge for an earlier deal gone south. Whether a blessing or a curse, Rachel was again spared and taken by this new group, who didn't recognize her heritage but whose scruples prevented them from killing children. Instead, she became something of an indentured servant for the ship.

Though young, Rachel was smart enough to understand that her best chance of surviving was to ingratiate herself to this group, so they wouldn't come to regret their decision to keep her alive. For the next decade, that's precisely what she did, learning the ins and outs of the ship as well as its crew. She became something of the ship's mascot, a good luck charm so to speak, especially when she would point out tiny flaws in their various raid plans, which, in turn, saved time, money, and lives.

She never forgot her desire to escape, though, and was waiting for the perfect opportunity. When the ship was docked at an orbital station to resupply, Rachel grabbed a satchel loaded with supplies, and walked away.

**Chloe - Human, Correlian**

Hailing from Correlia, Chloe is a shining example of her people: fiercely independent, a skilled pilot and mechanic, and more than a bit reckless in thought, word, and deed. After her father died in a speeder accident, she drifted from place to place, eventually joining up with a small ragtag group in a ship to seek their fortunes out amongst the stars.

Though the group talked a good talk, they weren't very good and wound up losing as much coin as they gained, meaning they never amassed the wealth that was promised by their leader. Their lack of success caused the captain to take much riskier jobs, in an attempt to finally get that "one big score." One such job ended in betrayal. The group had, at this point, earned a small bounty on their heads, and the first mate figured it was time to break free from the captain and his incompetence, and led the entire group into a trap. Unfortunately, the captain, not known for either forethought or patience, went ballistic, attacking the traitor and the officials sent to arrest them. The resulting firefight saw both sides slaughtered with only one survivor: Chloe.

Knowing she had very little time to get away before more officials showed up to investigate, Chloe made her way back to the ship (now hers by default) to get the hell off this particular station. Before she could board, though, she was intercepted by woman with poise, beauty, and most importantly, credits. She asked for safe passage to "anywhere but here," and promised Chloe a much larger sum of money if she could help her get home. Having little time to debate the issue, and having become smitten by the woman already, Chloe agreed and together, she and Rachel fled the system.

**Max - Human, Alderaan**

Barely an adult, Max is a girl without a home, on account of the Empire blasting Alderaan to pieces with their super weapon, the Death Star. Thankfully, she and her immediate family were able to survive its destruction on account of her secret: she's Force-sensitive.

Her abilities manifested themselves at a young age, though she didn't use them much on account of her parents forbidding it. They warned her repeatedly that to use her gifts would risk attracting the Empire's attention, something to be avoided at all costs (they knew all about the destruction of the old Jedi order). One thing she couldn't help, however, were her visions. These premonitions would come to her from time to time, often without any warning whatsoever, but were always 100% accurate. Her parents had come to trust Max implicitly and, if she told them something, they'd listen.

The destruction of their home world was one such vision and it nearly cost Max her life. The vision was so horrific that she couldn't help but try and warn as many people as possible to evacuate the planet. No one believed her but unfortunately for Max, someone was indeed listening. The Empire had an ever-present reward for any information that lead to the successful capture of any Force-sensitive individuals, and Max had most definitely caught their eye. Very soon, Max and her family were on the run.

Part way in their escape, Max experienced another vision, this one incredibly specific. While aboard an orbital station looking for passage elsewhere, Max slipped away from her family, leaving behind a note with a set of instructions of where to go to be safe, as well as telling them if she didn't leave now, they'd all be captured and killed. "Trust me," she wrote, "as you always have. I will be safe and now, so will you. We shall meet again in the future."

Max made her way to the opposite end of the station and when she found the ship from her vision, walked aboard (there were no guards), buckled herself into one of the passenger seats, and waited for the ship to depart. Only when they had made the jump to hyperspace and it was too late to kick her off, would she locate the blue-haired captain and her Chandrilan first mate and tell them exactly what each of them needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware that this is less a story and more background info but I really enjoyed coming up with these. I didn't have any solid ideas of what to do with this set-up, either, but when's that ever stopped me from sharing? The only long-term goal I'd have with this is three happy girls together in a ship all theirs, flying around, getting into trouble, and discovering the joys of zero-G sex.
> 
> As with all of my weird-ass ideas, I invite anyone interested in this to run with it!


End file.
